


All Inside It's So Frustrating

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Lightning comes home to find Serah's skirt slightly raised and no panties to cover herself up, she decides to bring her work home and arrests her for being 'too cute'. Anonymous commission.





	All Inside It's So Frustrating

When the dust settled on everything, Lightning found herself in a pretty good place. Snow and Serah called off their wedding after everything that happened, needing space and agreeing to stay friends for some time, and Lightning ended up slipping in there, not meaning to fall in love with her sister and end up in a deep, committed relationship with her, but her jealousy and anger toward Serah being engaged to Snow certainly came into deep focus after she first kissed her sister on the lips and everything just melted together, settling into place and leaving Lightning with no doubt now about the reality of her feelings. Of Serah's, too. She welcomed the idea of entering a relationship with her sister, staying with her and settling comfortably into domestic life with someone who always had her best interests in mind, who cared greatly for her.

Who had a much bigger cock than Snow did.

After a long day of work, Lightning slipped silently into the house. Coming home loud did nothing but waste more energy, and after a long day of work, didn't really care to uselessly expend energy to make a scene for nothing. She slipped in, heading to the bedroom to switch out of her uniform and into something else--anything else, really--only to open the door to the sight of Serah lying on her stomach, reading on the bed. She looked so serene and adorable, her outfit ever cute, but in particular, Lightning noticed her skirt hiked up a bit, the faintest little glimpse of butt cheek revealing itself, and revealing itself in a specific way: Lightning could tell Serah was wearing nothing underneath her skirt.

She could have said something about it, could have gone off on her way and left Serah to her own devices, could have even just drummed up a conversation with her girlfriend/sister about her day instead of a horny remark about her lack of panties. Lightning went for none of those, as she reached for her pocket and for one of her Guardian Corps tools. She could handcuff criminals with a single swirl of the tool, but she didn't have wrists in mind as she went for Serah's ankles, making her presence known with surprise bondage and a suddenness that had Serah gasping.

"Claire?" she gasped, trying to turn around and look at her sister, only for her body to sink into the bed instead, feeling so suddenly heavy and helpless. Gravity pulled her down suddenly, harshly, leaving her gasping and helpless as she lay prone. "W-what are you doing, sis?'

"You will address me as Officer," Lightning growled. "And I'm arresting you, Miss Farron. On charges of indecent exposure and being too fucking cute." She smirked, grabbing at her sister's backside and squeezing at it, making Serah squeak in surprise. 'This ass is simply too powerful for you to leave it uncovered by undergarments, and I'm going to have to take you in for questioning because of this."

The initial shock wore off quickly. Serah wasn't too ready for her sister to be so brash and bold like this, wasn't expecting the sudden response and the weirdness of this whole push forward. But once she got into it, Serah found herself welcoming these peculiar sensations, the weirdness and desire of a situation becoming too much to handle in ways too startling to believe. Arousal hit her quickly, as she felt the hand smack across her perky backside. "Mm, I'm so sorry officer, I promise, I'll comply with everything you say. I don't want to cause any trouble for you."

"Good, then stay there," Lightning ordered, as she tugged the skirt up and exposed all of Serah's taut, perky bubble butt, squeezing aggressively at it while she sat on her legs, fondling her and making sure she got to feel the full effort and indulgence of her touch. Serah didn't really have a way to go anywhere else, gravity holding her down, her ankles tied together. She was stuck here no matter what, but Serah understood the importance of the game, the importance of what ran like fire through them as Lightning drew out her approach with endless teasing and toying.

As far as surprise pop-ins home went, the feeling of Lightning playing with her ass was definitely the best thing that she could have hoped for, bubbling pleasure getting to Serah as she lay in sweet, serene bliss, welcoming the pleasures as they came and letting them speak for themselves, a swelling, deepening rush of pleasure getting to be a lot more than she felt she could really handle, needing to express her desires somehow, but really not sure what that meant. Serah welcomed this weirdness, tightening up and settling comfortably into a warmth and a desire that felt too good to deal with, and she embraced all of it.

A firm smack across her cheek made Serah yelp, and Lightning settled in more dominantly over her, readying herself into position to completely take her. "I'm going to need to perform a cavity search," she noted. "This ass seems like a perfect place to put something dangerous, and I need to make sure you aren't hiding something from me."

"I-in my ass? No officer, I would never do that. My ass is not a place to put things like that, I swear."

"I don't believe you." Another smack. "This big, squishy bubble butt is the perfect place for someone to hide something dangerous, and I'll need to investigate the matter properly." Lightning was all too happy to shove her face right into Serah's perky ass and part her cheeks wide, taking one long and careful lick up the cleft of her sister's ass, starting off by drawing it out and playing into the game without a care. Serah moaned and shivered under the sudden surprise, tightening up as the indulgence pushed firm in against her, and she wasn't ready for the idea of completely succumbing to desire and desperation.

"Oh Officer, that feels so--I promise, I'm not a danger," Serah moaned, body tightening up in surprise and need as Lightning's first lick was already a lot more pleasure than she felt like she could deal with. It was a perfect mess of everything that Serah needed to feel, letting out a loud noise of delight and relief at the feeling of the probing tongue starting to work its magic upon her. The weird game meant that Serah had to walk a weird line with the idea of intimacy or saying her sister's name, which pushed her thoughts into a dizzy kind of hunger that felt all the weirder for how she remained bound and helpless, stuck entirely at the mercy of someone she was to call 'Officer'.

Lightning's tongue worked slithering circles against the tight ass, feeling out the situation and the pleasures sure to follow as she got in deep and pushed on to indulge and find some good ground to work with, a solid mess of pleasure making for very sudden pulses of a heat that didn't want to let up. Each drag of her tongue was about making the sensations spike up harder, about testing the limits of the poor, wriggling girl down on her front who couldn't even move under the weight of enhanced gravity. The pleasure was immediate and way too much for Serah to be ready for, Lightning brought her expert rimming prowess crashing down upon Serah and didn't seem the least bit sorry for what she was about to do.

Slithering around the tight entrance, Lightning kept her pace up very forcefully and very directly, wanting to ease into something dark and wild that felt wholly unapologetic about the sensations that came with it. Her tongue worked at loosening up the hole, teasing penetration and flaunting the control she had over this situation. "I've never seen a criminal with such a cute, plush butt before," she moaned. "I'm going to have to go in deep to make sure I can handle all of this and that I'm not taking any risks bringing you in."

The penetration of the eager tongue right into Serah's hole was an intense one, as the younger Farron sister let out a needy cry, unable to move at all under the weight of this situation and a pressure becoming fiercer and wilder, too much for her to really know how to handle. She was a dizzy mess, unable to control the feelings that took her and the pleasures of utter surrender that came from her sister rimming her ass. "Officer, you don't need to go so deep, it's okay!" she gasped, knowing full well that it would only encourage Lightning, but therein lay the point.

"Mm, that sounds like the warning of somebody who's hiding something." Suspicious and untrusting, she pushed in deeper, starting to tonguefuck Serah's back hole, the pink pucker yielding to the familiar presence of the strong tongue pushing strongly onward, making the pleasure swell within the poor, aching wreck trying her best to deal with this mess. Her tongue wiggled and slithered about as she buried her face into the perky cheeks, making sure she was as deep in her sister's ass as possible. Lightning wished she'd connected her love for her sister and her anal fixation sooner; she would have been in a much better place knowing her sister's big butt was the best thing for her appetites and her desires. She licked deep and got hard at work making the pleasure build inside of Serah with turning, shivering delight.

All Serah could do was moan as she got penetrated by the slick tongue again and again, struggling under the mess of being filled and pushed into. Lightning's approach to eating ass was sloppy, with plenty of slurping and slobbering amid all of her deep licks, outright making out with the tight hole as she had her fun and pushed carelessly on into the pleasure she felt was guaranteed now. The desire to be rimmed sent a throbbing pulse of pure heat through Serah as her skirt remained tugged up and out of the way. She'd only not been wearing panties because she didn't have a clean pair and figured it wouldn't be a big deal, but now she was being punished for it, for as much as having her ass eaten could be a punishment.

Even with her ankles bound together, Serah's legs shook. Her ass hole was so sensitive, and as the tongue probed and dragged about, she felt the building sensations punish her deeper and messier down, driving her into a state of lust and heat far too wild and powerful for Serah to know how to handle them. She was stuck here, lost to her desires and a sense of complete surrender that proved to be just too much for the poor girl to handle. Her ass was summarily eaten out to a firm and ferocious pace, with all the aggression she was used to, but the added pressure of being held down like she never had been before, a technological bondage that she felt horribly unprepared for.

But it led to the right thing in the end: a big, loud, hot orgasm. Serah was a squirter, and with her ass being given a world class oral experience she couldn't help herself, gushing and yelling and completely losing her composure, a stammering mess giving herself up to the 'officer' holding her down and indulging in her so thoroughly, with Serah left to just melt under the desire and touch of this mad swell of pleasure. Her pussy gushed against the front of her skirt, but even in those fitful heights, there wasn't much Serah could do to respond, stuck squirming and thrashing about in desperate heat, the frustration of being bound and rendered helpless really getting to her.

"So far, nothing," Lightning said, drawing back with strands of spit connecting her tongue to the hole. "But I have to be certain, and that requires going in deeper than my tongue can reach."

"What does that mean?" Serah whined. She knew what it meant, but blurting it out was not nearly so fun. "What can go deeper than your tongue?"

Lightning worked at her pants eagerly, not the least bit subtle in what she had in mind now for Serah. "Allow me to show you," she said, freeing her cock and taking it in her hand, the other hand reaching for Serah's hair to push her face down into the pillow, leaving her helpless and in position now, ready for the hard slam forward of the fat girlcock plunging into her loosened up and well eaten ass. The hard shove made Serah yell out in surprise and heat, thrashing and twisting under the sudden and unexpected fervor now of this touch and all the pleasures that came with it. "I'm going in deep, to make sure you're not hiding anything from me.'

The pillow helped muffle Serah's moans, which were all far too ecstatic and desperate to properly continue the game. She couldn't help herself, sinking into a haze of pure desperation from which reason simply stopped emerging, pushing her deeper into the thrill of surrender and desperation. She couldn't take this mess, giving herself fully to the pleasure and allowing something truly wild to burn up inside of her, as inch after inch of thick cock plunged into her ass, a markedly incestuous swell of utter depravity becoming too much for her to make any sense of, but she was so happy to take it that she simply didn't care about anything now but giving up completely.

Forcing herself in with deep and stubborn thrusts, Lightning was not very gentle about how she fucked her sister's ass, but she was well within the boundaries of what she knew Serah not only could handle, but loved, walking the careful mess of a situation with expert precision and a continued sense of surrender and acceptance, deep heat and lust making for a truly chaotic rush of something perfect. She held tight against her cheeks, keeping up the pace and making sure to do everything she could to her sister. "Such a plump, fuckable butt on such a slender girl. It's impressive. Almost devious, I think, but as I push deeper into you, I'm not finding anything. But I have to make sure I'm thorough."

"Please, search all of me, Officer," Serah whined, head rolling back from the pillow as she let out sweet, desperate noises in a hazy rush of need and desire that simply did not get any easier. This rush of pleasure felt like too much to handle, and every twisting step of her descent down into ecstasy was a perfect mess of pleasure throbbing in too many directions, senseless swells of need leaving both of them absolutely helpless, floored, desperate. This sinful ecstasy was too good for either of them to pretend this was anything but the most intense ecstasy either of them could ask for, driving pleasures deeper and wilder down into this throbbing mess of heat and delirium.

Lightning didn't need to hold Serah down, she'd already taken care of that. But even still, the twisted delight of feeling her and shoving her down made for something far more exciting, an intense rush of desire and ecstasy that knew no reason to stop and no reason to slow down, wilder and harder thrusts forcing upon Serah a deep sense of obedient acceptance, pleasure surging through her and wearing her down, leaving nothing but pure need and desperation left amid each thrust into her snug hole. her ass was forfeit now, the property and plaything of Lightning, and she felt there were no better hands to be in than her sister's.

Hilting thrusts forced Lightning's cock all the way into Serah, their bodies smacking loudly together as the unbridled thrill of this hard, enduring anal thrill proved to be way more than they were could keep quiet in the face of. They were by themselves though, in their own home where they could be loud and wild and get into the frenzied rush of something primal and wanton, carelessly pushing deeper into their pleasures and a sense of complete surrender together, burning bright in unison as they raced closer and harder to orgasm, Lightning pounding Serah into the mattress and the helpless younger sibling just taking this pleasure on as best she could and hoping she could handle the crushing fall awaiting her.

"My assessment is that the only dangerous weapon is this big ass that makes officers completely lose sight of their objectives," Lightning moaned. "I'm going to have to take you in and have you indicted on possession of a dangerous weapon, which carries the penalty of being an adorable buttslut who gushes all over the bed with a big dick in her ass." She pounded on faster, speaking firmly and confidently through all of Serah's needy moans, as everything wound up hotter for Lightning, threatening to unravel her completely. She was so happy to be in the midst of this mess, to be pushing stronger and hotter on, sending Serah crashing down into this reckless and wild ecstasy without any real composure or control. They let go of themselves for this game, for the wild delights of fucking and giving in to something a little crazy and a little wild, messier and needier until finally it all came crashing down.

Serah came first, and having her ass eaten out had left her squirting, but not as hard as when she had her sister's cock balls deep in her bowels. Letting out frenzied yells and gushing clear nectar all over the bed, Serah was a truly hopeless wreck, and the heights of desire she reached were unbelievable, a palpable rush of desire and need proving to be too much to handle in some very intense ways, her anal walls clenching down around Lightning and her screams of pleasure too hot and wild to believe. "Please, Officer, cum inside me! I'll be your buttslut, I'll do whatever I need to do to be a good citizen, I promise!"

Lightning could not have been happier to plunge into her sister's soft ass and blow a load of cum deep into her. It was the best way she could have imagined to kick her day off right, a gooey rush of molten spunk pumping into her, filling her up and bringing a swell of relief too potent to deny, before she drew back and shot off a few more strands of cum all over her cheeks. "Then, everything broke down. She let go of the gravity field over her sister, rolling Serah over and then lying down atop her with a sweet smile, going for loving kisses as the game found its loving end.

Serah was happy to lie there, hands free to caress her sister while her ankles remained bound, making for a startling and weird mess of feelings that did nothing to stop or slow Serah's excitement. "That was so much," she moaned, sweet and shivering, shifting about on the bed with a big smile on her face. "But I really liked it. You make a good horny cop."

"And you make a good big-assed felon," Lightning teased. "I'm glad you liked it. It felt like a fun way to say hi."

"I loved it. Especially the way you have me tied up. I think I'd really like to play around with this more often, having just my legs tied up instead of my wrists. It makes me feel at your mercy a lot more."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lightning purred. "Because it means you won't mind me leaving you like this for a while."

"Why would you leave me like this?" Serah asked. "Because you're going to fuck my ass some more?"

"Because I'm going to fuck your ass some more."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
